So Jasper, You've Decided to Go Emo?
by theSunlitEarth
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Just a random little one shot where Jasper goes emo.


**Just some random idea I had the other night. I love Jasper, I wanted to write something and I've always had this thing for writing about emo guys...anyway, read and review please and I know that the characters will be a bit ooc, so no need to tell me :)**

Jasper descended the stairs of the Cullen house, his face slightly nervous. He knew Alice would have seen this, but she would still be surprised none the less. He hadn't thought about it for long, in fact, he had made a snap decision just that morning. What would his family think?

The entire Cullen family, minus Jasper, sat in the living room, intently watching the news. Jasper figured it was just for something to do. They probably weren't actually even paying attention.

Edward and Bella sat on one end of the couch, Bella in Edward's lap as he methodically combed through her hair with his fingers. Alice sat on the floor by their feet, cross-legged. Emmett and Rose sat together on one arm chair, how they both fit, Jasper didn't know and didn't want to know. Carlisle and Esme were on the other end of the couch, the only couple not on top of each other. Jasper rolled his eyes.

He took a deep breath and seven pairs of eyes whipped towards him before he could even finish exhaling. And he waited for the maelstrom of questions to begin.

Alice was the first to leap to her feet. "Jasper, what the-?"

Then Bella. "What did you _do_?"

Edward. "Wha-?"

Emmett. "Whoa Jaz! That's _awesome_!"

Rosalie. "Did the makeup drawer in the bathroom _attack_ you, or what?"

Esme. "What happened to you Jasper?"

And finally Carlisle. "I thought this was something we'd already discussed and got past Jasper."

Jasper stayed silent, projecting a wave of calm into the living room. Everyone was suddenly quiet, their thoughts revolving around lily pads and rivers. Then Bella snapped out of it. She looked Jasper over from head to toe and frowned.

"I think…I'm sorry Jasper, I don't really like it. It doesn't suit you."

Jasper sighed, wondering if he'd gone a bit overboard with the eyeliner.

Suddenly Alice was at his side, poking him in the chest. "What is this?"

"Um, a shirt," Jasper replied, not really sure what the question was.

"Not the shirt silly…or well, actually, the shirt too. Where did you _get_ it?"

"The store," Jasper replied, still confused. Alice sighed and slapped her forehead.

Emmett rumbled over then. "_I_ think it looks awesome Jaz!"

"Emmett, don't encourage him," Esme snapped. She walked slowly over to Jasper. "Sweetie, are you sure this is the right approach?"

"You know, you did it all wrong," Rosalie interrupted. She was over by his side in a flash. She tugged at the collar of his black shirt, then rubbed some of the eyeliner away from the corners of his eyes. Jasper sighed. He should have known this wouldn't go over very well.

Edward frowned from his position on the couch. "If I could have picked the color for your hair, it wouldn't have been black."

"The point is for it to be black," Emmett informed unnecessarily. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Carlisle spoke again. "We had discussed this Jasper. Why do you feel the need to slip into things like this?"

Jasper opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Edward. "Are those _my _pants?"

Bella looked at Jaspers tight black jeans and giggled. "Nice pants Edward. You should wear them more often."

Edward shot her a glare.

Jasper nodded, seeing an opportunity to tease his brother. "Yep."

Edward growled. "You little-"

Esme stepped in front of Edward. "That's enough boys."

Rosalie had finished her adjustments. "There. Now you know, you look kinda hot…."

Emmett growled and Rosalie was by his side in a second. "Not better than you though."

Emmett stopped growling and nodded, apparently satisfied.

Alice shook her with disappointment. "I hope you didn't do this because of me, cause I like you just the way you are."

Jasper shook his head and was about to speak again before Edward butted in. "Emmett, Rose, go find a room."

Jasper didn't look, he didn't want to know, although there was a draft and then Emmett and Rose were gone. He grimaced.

"There!" Bella exclaimed suddenly. "That expression is perfect."

Everyone stared at her like she'd just gone crazy. She looked around innocently.

"What? You can't tell me that expression doesn't complete the look."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"We're going to have a long chat about this young man," Carlisle warned.

Alice nodded. "I've seen it. He isn't happy," she whispered.

Edward nodded as well. "You can say that again."

Carlisle glared at them both. Esme sighed and placed a hand on her husband's arm. "Be nice Carlisle."

Carlisle shook his head. "Sometimes I wish that you three didn't have extra powers." He headed towards the stairs at a normal human pace. "We're going to have a talk. NOW."

Jasper exhaled and began up the stairs.

Edward growled. "I want my pants back."

Jasper whirled around, dark topaz eyes smoldering. "Fine," he hissed. He pulled off the jeans, wadded them into a ball and threw them at Edward. They hit him in the face.

"There, you happy?"

"Jasper," Esme warned.

Edward growled, grabbed the jeans, rolled them into a ball and threw them with exorbitant force back at Jasper. He dodged them neatly and the pant-ball flew into the wall, making a nice little dent and sticking in it.

"Edward!" Esme gasped.

Jasper smirked before Alice grabbed his arm and started dragging him up the stair after Carlisle. "Come on Jasper. I'll admit that was funny, but you need pants. This time _I'm_ picking what you wear."

Jasper sighed. At least everything was temporary. He had a feeling this would happen and had therefore used wash out hair dye. Alice danced up the stairs in front of him, pulling him along.

"Well, that was short lived," he muttered, so quietly that even Alice wouldn't have heard him. He heard Edward laugh downstairs though.

_Yeah, well, my pants aren't the ones stuck in the wall. Esme isn't mad at _me, he thought. Edward stopped laughing and Jasper smiled smugly. At least he'd got something out if it, even if it didn't last.

**By the way, for anyone who was wondering, Bella is a vampire in this...just so you know. Review, review, review!  
**


End file.
